<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce | ChangHak | StrayBoyz by Bereguachao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868250">Dulce | ChangHak | StrayBoyz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereguachao/pseuds/Bereguachao'>Bereguachao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), jypnation - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereguachao/pseuds/Bereguachao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haknyeon es un chico muy dulce, y a ChangBin disque no le gusta lo empalagoso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo ChangBin/Ju HakNyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulce | ChangHak | StrayBoyz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es un drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Dulce </h1>
<p><br/>
—ChangBin hyung, ChangBin hyung.<br/>
<br/>
Ahí estaba otra vez. El adorable HakNyeon volvía a acercarse al más bajo con su encantadora sonrisa, su linda voz y su personalidad que empalagaba al mayor.<br/>
—HakNyeon, hola. Estás tan animado como siempre.<br/>
<br/>
Ese día Hak usaba un curioso polo rosado con un cerdito estampado en medio de él, mientras ChangBin usaba un polo negro sin ningún diseño.<br/>
<br/>
Eran tan diferentes.<br/>
<br/>
—Me gusta el estilo que tiene hoy.<br/>
<br/>
—Tú también te ves bien. Me gusta el cerdito.<br/>
<br/>
—Yo soy tu cerdito.<em> Oink, oink </em><br/>
<br/>
Tan dulce.<br/>
<br/>
—No empieces…<br/>
<br/>
Y con una pequeña risa HakNyeon se sentó al lado de su mayor escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello contrario.<br/>
<br/>
—Me quieres así, ¿verdad?<br/>
<br/>
—Te quiero, pero no cuando eres demasiado dulce.<br/>
<br/>
—Pero tú eres igual de dulce que yo, <em> baby ChangBin. </em><br/>
<br/>
—No, no es cierto. Ya cállate.<br/>
<br/>
—Haz aegyo para mí, hyung.<br/>
<br/>
El menor empezó a toquetear el rostro del otro y escapando de las manos que evitaban su cometido.<br/>
<br/>
Ambos eran muy dulces.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Ya basta!<br/>
<br/>
ChangBin cogió ambas manos y las cruzó, formando un tipo de abrazo que no dejaba de hacer gracia al más alto.<br/>
<br/>
Un beso.<br/>
Dos besos.<br/>
Tres besos.<br/>
Muchos besos.<br/>
<br/>
Muchos besos se depositaban en la cabeza de HakNyeon, y no se pudo sentir más querido y feliz.<br/>
<br/>
—Hyung, está siendo empalagoso.<br/>
<br/>
—A ti te gusta así, ¿no, cerdito?<br/>
<br/>
—Me encanta. Me encantas.<br/>
<br/>
Eran tan tiernos, que empalagan a todo el mundo; se empalagaban entre ellos, pero eso es lo que amaban.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>